Field of the Invention
The disclosed and claimed concept relates to a switching assembly for aircraft and, more specifically, to a switching assembly structured to be used in a series configuration or a parallel configuration.
Background Information
The “More Electric Aircraft” is rapidly evolving. New aircraft designs are increasingly forsaking heavy, maintenance-intensive and vulnerable hydraulic and pneumatic subsystems in favor of electro hydrostatic actuators (EHAs). EHAs, which combine electric and hydraulic power, are control systems designed to enhance aircraft performance while reducing weight by eliminating tubing, pumps and valves required for aircraft with traditional controls. The existing 115 VAC and 28 VDC aircraft power supplies are not sufficient to meet the increased electric power demand. Accordingly, the aircraft industry is seeking to utilize a high voltage supply to meet power requirements. One system that appears to be suitable utilizes a 270/540 VDC power supply.
There is, therefore, a need for a switching assembly structured to be used with either a 270 VDC or a 540 VDC power supply. There is a further need for the switching assembly to utilize substantially the same components so that the switching assembly is configurable to the needed current.